Team Robot In The Adventures Of Sharkboy
Team Robot In The Adventures Of Sharkboy & Lavagirl is an upcoming crossover film to be made by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot As Team Robot & The Others Continue They're Journey, Finn & Jake Suddenly Remembers This World, But Emerl Knows The This World Is Asleep. (From Finn & Jake Meet Sharkboy & Lavagirl) Max is a lonely child who creates an imaginary world named Planet Drool, where all of his imagination and dreams come to life. He creates two characters, the first one being Sharkboy, a young boy who was raised by sharks after losing his Dad at sea. The second character is Lavagirl who can produce fire and lava, but has trouble touching objects without setting them alight. The two left Max to guard Planet Drool. In real life, Max's parents have little time for him, and he is bullied by fellow schoolmate Linus. However, he does receive friendship from Marissa, the daughter of Mr. Electricidad, whose name is Spanish for "electricity". Linus steals Max's Dream Journal and vandalizes it. The next day, a tornado rages outside the school, and moments later Sharkboy and Lavagirl appear and ask Max to come with them to Planet Drool. They reach Planet Drool via a shark-like spacecraft where Max learns that the dreamworld is turning bad, courtesy of Mr. Electric, originally the dreamworld's electrician but now corrupted. Sharkboy and Lavagirl save some children from an out-of-control roller coaster. Then with Max, they confront Mr. Electric who quickly drops them in a part of Planet Drool called the Dream Graveyard where some of Max's dreams have been dumped. They find Tobor, a robot toy that was never finished being built by Max, but offers them a lift to other parts of the planet. Whilst on the journey, the three form a friendship but they face hardships, such as Sharkboy's anger for the oceans being frozen over, and Lavagirl's desperation to find her true purpose on Planet Drool. They are pursued by Mr. Electric and his "plughounds" across the planet. They plan to visit the Ice Princess and obtain the Crystal Heart, which can freeze time, giving them enough time to get to the center of Planet Drool and fix the dreamworld using Max's daydreaming. However, they are captured by Mr. Electric and delivered to Linus's Planet Drool incarnation Minus, who has altered the dreamworld with Max's own Dream Journal and traps the three in a cage. Sharkboy gets annoyed and has a shark frenzy, destroying the cage. Max retrieves the Dream Journal from Minus while he is sleeping, after the three escape. Max informs Sharkboy that his father is alive in his book, but when Lavagirl wishes to find out what it says about her, she burns the book to ash. In her rage, Lavagirl confronts Max and asks him why she was made out of lava, but is calmed by Sharkboy. With little time left, Max, Sharkboy and Lavagirl reach the Ice Princess after an encounter with the Ice Guardian. She hands over the Crystal Heart, but they find they are too late to stop the corruption. Mr. Electric fools Sharkboy into jumping into water filled with electric eels, seemingly killing him. Lavagirl jumps into the water to retrieve Sharkboy but dies moments later. Tobor's head appears and convinces Max to dream a better and unselfish dream, which in turn revives Sharkboy, who then races Lavagirl to a volcano where she is revived. Max witnesses her revival and concludes that her purpose is as a light against the dark clouds which have slowly engulfed Planet Drool's skies. Max gainsreality warping as the Daydreamer and battles Minus, defeating him, and offering to make a better dreamworld between the two of them, which Minus agrees to. Mr. Electric refuses to accept the new dreamworld, and flies off to Earth to kill Max while he is dreaming. Max awakens back in his classroom in the middle of the storm. Mr. Electric materializes before Max and an astonished Mr. Electricidad. Max's parents are caught in the storm, but are saved by Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Max gives the Crystal Heart to Marissa, allowing her to gain the Ice Princess' powers, which she uses to freeze and destroy Mr. Electric. Mr. Electricidad, Linus and Max all make peace with one another, and Max is reunited with his parents. In the end, Max informs his class that Planet Drool became a proper dreamworld again, Sharkboy became the King of the Ocean, and Lavagirl became Queen of the Volcanoes (even aquatic ones) and Max is shown building Tobor with his parents and Tobor finally working. At the very end, it also seems that Sharkboy and Lavagirl began a romantic relationship. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Crash and Coco *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *The Mane 6, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Sunset Shimmer *Discord, Trixie and Babs Seed *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Bill and Ben *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan *Jenny *CatDog *SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy *Finn and Jake *Gumball, Darwin and Anasis *Ralph, Vanellope and Felix *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), The Cragsters (Krader, Seismo and Shuff), The Electriods (Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro), The Frosticons (Flurr, Slumbo and Lunk), The Fang Gang (Gobba, Chomley and Jawg), The Flexers (Kraw, Tentro and Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Glurt and Torts), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Maginfo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit) and The Glowkies (Globert, Vampos and Boogly) Main Cast *Max *Sharkboy *Lavagirl *Mr. Electricidad/Tobor/Ice Guardian/Mr. Electric *Max's Dad *Max's Mom *Linus/Minus *Marissa/Ice Princess *Sharkboy's Dad Villains *Dr. Eggman *Bowser & Bowser Jr. *The Psycho Rangers *Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *The Ice King *Diesel 10 *Shredder & Krang *Dr. Claw & Talon Trivia * Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:TMNTHedgehog5